


To Be Young And In Love

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [54]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 24





	To Be Young And In Love

His phone ringing was what woke him and Lorcan snarled into it, not bothering to see who it was because at this time, it had to be someone in his family. “The fuck do you want?” **  
**

“Oh, hi, my lovely fiance, good morning to you as well,” said Elide and he could hear the smile in her voice. “I trust you had a lovely sleep and are ready to rejoice in a new day.” 

Lorcan grumbled something unpleasant and flipped on his back, rubbing his eyes. “Do you know what time it is, woman?” 

She laughed and asked, “Do _you_?” 

He sighed, “Since my alarm hasn’t gone off, it’s well before the acceptable time to be calling people, even your betrothed.” 

“Hmm, it’s nearly nine o’clock, my beloved betrothed.” 

“Fuck,” he yelled, surging from his bed, his phone still pressed to his ear and he heard Elide cackle. He tore back the curtains and saw that the streets of Orynth were covered in a thick blanket of snow that continued to fall steadily, the grey clouds showing that it would not stop soon. “Baby, baby, love of my life, the stars to my night sky, my everything,” he pleaded, knowing she would be the only teacher free to sit in on his class till he got there. “Please, I’m begging you, just watch the kids till I get there?” 

“What do I get if I do?” 

“Gods, fuck, babe, whatever you want, anything your heart desires.” 

“Ooh, whatever I want, really?” 

“Yes. I swear on my dick, _anything_.” 

Elide laughed with abandon, “On your dick, you must really mean it then.” 

“Ellie,” he only ever called her ‘Ellie’ when he was whiny and needed something. Lorcan resisted the urge to stamp his feet on the floor, “I’m gonna cry, this is bullying.” 

“Aw, poor little baby, don’t cry,” she teased him. His whine was cut off when she sighed, “I guess I should tell you that school is canceled, something about no power ‘cause of the snowstorm.” 

Lorcan groaned and shut his eyes as he stumbled back to his bed, throwing himself back down. “You just love to torture me, don’t me.” 

“Oh, I live for it, my dear,” she told him. “Can you open your door, like now?” 

“What door?” 

“Yours, do you not hear the buzzer? My titties are gonna fall off, it’s so cold,” she said. “Let me in, let me in!” 

“Yeah,” Lorcan groaned, pulling himself from bed once more. “Can’t have you going ‘round with no tits, can we?” 

“You’d probably die of a broken heart,” she shot back him, both with wide smiles on their faces, highly entertained by their banter. 

“Och, you know me so well, but can you really blame me?” He pressed the buzzer as she laughed. He pressed it again and it still didn’t work. “Ok, so the buzzer isn’t working, hold on a hot minute, I’ll be down soon.” 

“Mmkay, love you,” she breathed, a slight chatter to her teeth as she shivered, presumably. 

“Love you, too.” Elide hung up and he stalked back to his room, tugging on a dark green hoodie emblazoned with their school’s mascot, the Lord of the North, in gold thread. He slipped his socked feet into his slides and didn’t bother locking the door as he walked down the dark hallway, his building’s power out as well. He pushed open the door to the stairwell and slipped his hands into the pockets of his sweats as he went down the stairs two at a time and soon he was pushing open the door to the lobby. 

Lorcan rounded the corner and saw Elide standing outside the glass doors, her arms full with a large parchment bag and balancing a tray of coffee, the cups stamped with the name of his local coffee shop, Mistward. 

Her thick hair was twisted into a braid that rested on one of her shoulders, the dark tresses covered with snowflakes underneath her wool toque. 

“Hey, you,” he said as he opened the door and took the coffee from her, dropping a kiss onto the tip of her nose, bright red against her fair skin. 

“Hi,” she responded, wrapping an arm around his waist, her near frozen fingertips icy against his lower back when she slipped her hand under his hoodie. She sighed in contentment as he gasped at the cold, “You’re so warm, L.” 

“And you are Anneith incarnate, devil spawn.” She laughed and he tilted her head back to kiss her lips, his thumb and forefinger on her chin. “You’re fucking freezing, you didn’t have to drive all the way over here, where’s your car anyway?” 

“Oh, it’s at home, the roads are closed so I walked,” she told him, oh-so-nonchalantly. “I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to spend the day with you.” 

“Really?” he asked, his heart clenching with love for this perfect, perfect human. “You did?” 

Elide tipped her head back and laughed, her eyes closing. “I said ‘yes’ to spending the rest of my life with you and you’re still shocked that I willingly enjoy spending our days off together however impromptu. It’s cute.” 

“What can I say,” he said, lacing their hands together and pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles, over her black diamond engagement ring. “I wake everyday surprised by your answer.” They walked back to his apartment and he nodded towards the pastry bag as she opened the stairwell door. “Whatcha got?” 

“Oh, I stopped for coffee and Emrys insisted on giving me their fresh croissants, he tells me you don’t eat enough,” she told him, leaning her head on his bicep. “And we are expected at Sunday dinner, Luca’s home for break, with Evangeline, of course.” Their family had been delighted when Evangeline had started seeing Luca, he was so sweet and completely gone for the redhead girl. And he made her happy, which was all that really mattered. 

Lorcan hummed in response as they continued their trek up to his apartment on the sixth floor. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t gone shopping for food yet so his fridge was nearly empty except for a few six-packs and a bag of oranges. Lorcan put the pastry bag on his kitchen counter as Elide shed her layers until she wore only a pair of yoga leggings and a soft knit sweater. She shook out her hair, letting it fall freely and the tips of her hair nearly reached her hips. “Whatcha wanna do?” 

“Go back to bed,” he said, reaching for her and Elide chuckled as she obliged his neediness and let him tug her close, her arms wrapping around his waist, his around her shoulders. 

“And do what?” 

“Sleep, for now.” 

“Ooh, for now? Do tell, Salvie, what’s on the agenda?” Elide screamed as he picked her up without warning and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Well,” he drawled, his voice low and seductive.“Later, when the heat finally goes out, we’re gonna have to find some way to keep warm, you know. Very serious stuff, El.” 

“Oh, I’m sure, strictly for body heat-related purposes.” 

“Exactly, if you think about it,” he tossed her onto the bed and she landed amongst soft pillows and a duvet still warm from him. “It’s really about survival.” 

Elide giggled as he settled above her and she sighed, “Oh, to be young and in love.” She draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands in the air above his head as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned and kissed her languidly, thoroughly.

“To be young and in love, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
